


Prendersi cura degli altri per prendersi cura di sé

by mughetto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feliciano is a cashier, First Meeting, Fuuuuuck, Idiots in Love, Lovino is not ready for this quarantine, M/M, Quarantine, Sensitive Topics btw, Unrelated Itacest, how to tag this, supermarket au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: "Il silenzio che lo circonda rende ancora più pesante la situazione: sistema le proprie mani nelle tasche e fa mente locale su che ore siano e su quando il meteo ha previsto il primo rovescio della giornata. Forse se il cassiere si sbriga– ma questi sta osservandolo esattamente come stava facendo prima.Ed ancora ha quell’irritante sorriso in viso.«Cosa c’è ancora?» ringhia con una voce che tradisce il nervosismo che sta provando.Silenzio. Il cassiere sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, prima di rinvigorire il proprio sorriso e prendere un lungo respiro - come se dovesse ripetere da capo la battuta di un copione.«Ha già le buste o vuole che gliene dia un paio?» ripete con allegria perfettamente simulata. E prima ancora che Lovino realizzi che sta facendo così perché ancora non gli ha risposto, l’uomo decide di fare da sé e tira fuori da sotto il tavolo i suddetti sacchetti. «Gliene do quattro, allora!»"Dopo due ore di fila fuori dal supermercato, Lovino prende una sbandata per il cassiere
Relationships: North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Prendersi cura degli altri per prendersi cura di sé

**Author's Note:**

> L'opzione "L'amore ai tempi del COVID19" per il titolo è stata valida per un'assurda e disturbante porzione di tempo

Lovino sa che non ha il diritto di lamentarsi, che c’è chi sta peggio di lui e chi sta ancora peggio di chi sta peggio; ma sono due ore che è in fila fuori dal supermercato, due ore che ripete al fenomeno che ogni tanto passa e si propone di fare la fila al posto suo per venti euro che non è interessato e due ore che guarda lo stesso identico cane passeggiare, ogni volta con un padrone diverso. Onestamente, non ne può più.

Neanche l’essere finalmente davanti alle porte scorrevoli lo rasserena. Continua a pensare al fatto che quello è il terzo supermercato che ispeziona, che una mattinata è andata via così e che se non fa in tempo a tornare verrà a piovere e lui ha lasciato (di nuovo) il bucato fuori. Senza contare che il fenomeno dei venti euro vorrà vendicarsi per il rifiuto e che, quindi, ora anche la sua macchina è in serio pericolo quindi deve pure muoversi a fare la spesa.

Che deve sbrigarsi glielo ripete anche il commesso: «Mi raccomando, veloce»

Solo che ciò lo infastidisce: ora vorrebbe impiegare il doppio del tempo per fare la spesa, meditare davanti ogni pacco di pasta, fingere di chiamare qualcuno per ottenere il giusto consiglio su quale marca scegliere e - perché no? - procedere lentamente anche col carrello. 

Solo che poi si troverebbe a fare a botte col suddetto commesso e a Lovino non va davvero di spiegare alla polizia che verrà a dividerli il perché non ha rispettato la distanza di un metro e ottanta.

Sta già a metà cartello pieno quando la testa del commesso spunta da uno dei corridoi in pieno stile film dell’orrore per parlargli: «Mi raccomando, veloce»

Lovino sussulta per lo spavento e forse lo insulta pure per il colpo che gli ha fatto prendere. Si guarda intorno e lo trova tre scaffali alle sue spalle; lo guarda e il commesso fa lo stesso. Rimangono a studiarsi per quella che gli sembra un’eternità; ma, lentamente, l’uomo si ritira dietro i rotoli di scottex. 

Ma in che razza di posto è entrato? Lovino guarda il carrello e poi il reparto surgelati alla sua destra; torna indietro e prende tre pacchi di scottex in più. Così, per sicurezza. Al massimo li lancerà in faccia al commesso qualora dovesse ripetere lo stesso scherzetto di prima.

Cosa che l’uomo fa - anche se questa volta decide di citare il capolavoro di Stanley Kubrick, facendosi trovare alla fine del corridoio a ripetere monotono: «Mi raccomando, veloce»

Lovino cambia corridoio e, mentre fa cadere con poca grazia due pacchi di biscotti nel carrello, decide che lo scottex che ha preso glielo farà mangiare se ci prova un’altra volta. 

Per fortuna - non si sa se sua o del commesso - non saprà mai se era nelle intenzioni dell’uomo quella di subire un così repentino cambio di dieta.

  
  


Le venticinque confezioni di fagioli in scatola vengono finalmente caricate sul nastro decretando conclusa la sua spesa. Lovino tira un sospiro di sollievo, accartocciando mentalmente la lista di cose da comprare che aveva compilato sulla strada per venire lì.

Il cassiere ha la faccia di uno mezzo addormentato. Viene da chiedersi se sia sempre stato così o se è l’ennesimo effetto collaterale di questa quarantena. La pandemia gli ha fatto rendere conto di quanto la gente sia strana; magari lo è sempre stata, solo che in precedenza Lovino aveva davvero troppe cose da fare per badare al matto di quartiere che pensa di poter sciare sullo sterrato.

Si gratta l’angolo sinistro della bocca e nota improvvisamente lo sguardo del cassiere su di sé. Questi gli sorride - o almeno ci prova, dato che la mascherina rende evidenti solo i muscoli tesi delle guance. Rimane immobile per quelli che per Lovino sono attimi interminabili.

Quel supermercato è davvero un museo degli errori. Ora ci manca solo che il commesso di prima gli appaia alle spalle per fargli- Lovino si gira senza neanche pensare, pronto a piantare una gomitata nel petto, ma per fortuna non trova nulla. Sospira, sollevato. Ancora non sono arrivati a quel livello di follia collettiva.

Lovino si sente un idiota ed il fatto che il cassiere non abbia smesso di guardarlo non lo aiuta. Forse è arrossito per la vergogna, forse può ancora vantare un certo amor proprio; fatto sta che si sforza di far finta di niente. L’altro uomo, però, non accenna a smettere.

«Che hai da guardare?» chiede, fingendo strafottenza.

Questi reclina il viso leggermente di lato, come se già il fatto che gli abbia parlato sia un miglioramento: «Ho chiesto se vuole buste o ne ha già»

Lovino spalanca gli occhi, ma si sforza di mascherare l’imbarazzo che sta provando al momento. Si sforza di guardare altrove: prima il carrello, poi le altre casse chiuse, infine le confezioni di gomme da masticare che sono ordinatamente riposte una di seguito all’altra. Il silenzio che lo circonda rende ancora più pesante la situazione: sistema le proprie mani nelle tasche e fa mente locale su che ore siano e su quando il meteo ha previsto il primo rovescio della giornata. Forse se il cassiere si sbriga– ma questi sta osservandolo esattamente come stava facendo prima. 

Ed ancora ha quell’irritante sorriso in viso.

«Cosa c’è ancora?» ringhia con una voce che tradisce il nervosismo che sta provando.

Silenzio. Il cassiere sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, prima di rinvigorire il proprio sorriso e prendere un lungo respiro - come se dovesse ripetere da capo la battuta di un copione. 

«Ha già le buste o vuole che gliene dia un paio?» ripete con allegria perfettamente simulata. E prima ancora che Lovino realizzi che sta facendo così perché ancora non gli ha risposto, l’uomo decide di fare da sé e tira fuori da sotto il tavolo i suddetti sacchetti. «Gliene do quattro, allora!» 

Li passa sull’altro lato della cassa e Lovino, lentamente, si sposta lì vicino. Prende in mano la prima e si sforza di fare meno rumore possibile mentre la apre. È convinto del fatto che se riesce a mantenere un basso profilo il cassiere dimenticherà quello che è appena accaduto e non andrà a raccontarlo su pagine facebook simili a “ _Clienti che annullano il proprio Q.I._ ”. Lo spera. Vuole credere di poter arrivare a fine quarantena con ancora una dignità.

Lancia un’occhiata ai prodotti che il cassiere sta cominciando a passare dal nastro verso di lui. In un primo momento, è tentato di seguire un ordine prestabilito - e quindi di separare i prodotti freddi da quelli caldi, la pasta dai detersivi - ma presto la quantità di roba che si accumula nel suo lato si fa ingestibile e lo spinge al panico.

Comincia a riempire più buste contemporaneamente, nel vano tentativo di liberarsi da tutti quei pacchi che si susseguono uno dietro l’altro, ma il suo sforzo sembra non bastare. Il cassiere continua imperterrito il suo lavoro di battitura di codici. 

«Aggiungo altre tre buste?» gli sente domandare con la stessa voce allegra e squillante di prima. L’uomo si gira a guardarlo e, prima che Lovino possa dire qualcosa, ha già battuto il codice a barre di un sacchetto e glieli sta passando già aperti. «Ho aggiunto altre tre buste!»

Lovino sa che sta continuando a sorridergli, ma non sa se ciò è dato dal sincero divertimento che sta provando nel guardarlo o se sia una specie di spasmo involontario di cui è affetto. Preferisce non saperlo. Anche perché adesso sta lottando con tutte le sue forze per non essere travolto dalle confezioni di passata di pomodoro che si stanno accumulando uno sull’altro a ritmo dei “beep!” che la cassa continua ad emettere.

La pila disordinata di fagioli sulla sua destra perde improvvisamente stabilità e crolla disordinata, facendolo immediatamente sporgere verso di essa per evitare che i barattoli finiscano a terra.

Sente l’altro uomo schioccare le labbra: «Vuole–» 

«Sono piuttosto impicciato al momento!» lo interrompe fuori di sé mentre stringe con una mano i barattoli e con l’altra tira la busta verso di sé. Li getta dentro disperato, ma sono decisamente troppi; tanto che la busta si spacca non appena viene sollevata ed il suo contenuto fuoriesce dal lato destro: «Merda!»

Il cassiere ride un poco. Sembra un bambino davanti ad un cartone animato. Si porta una mano davanti alla mascherina, ma pare incapace di controllarsi. Lovino è rosso per l’imbarazzo.

«Ti diverte davvero tanto?» tuona irritato, nel vano tentativo di spaventarlo abbastanza e farlo tornare al proprio posto. «Non lo so: uno non può fare neanche la spesa adesso che incontra immediatamente l’ilarità generale! Come se poi voi commessi viveste d’aria! Io boh! La andrete a fare la spesa anche voi, no? O avete il frigo sempre magicamente pieno?»

E continuerebbe anche ad urlargli contro se l’uomo non sparisse da davanti ai suoi occhi e riapparisse alla sua destra con in mano un barattolo di fagioli raccolto da terra. Lovino esita davanti a simile gesto. Per un attimo vorrebbe dirgli che sono troppo vicini, che il decreto del governo parla chiaro e che simile vicinanza corrisponde ad un tentato omicidio; ma la sua bocca è come sigillata ed il suo corpo è improvvisamente di granito.

Il cassiere aspetta paziente una sua risposta; salvo poi spostarsi sul lato e, presa una busta ancora vuota, cominciare a riempirla in silenzio. Non le fa particolarmente pesanti probabilmente perché memore di quello che è appena successo. Lovino lo osserva, in silenzio, e poi prende a copiarne il movimento cercando di riprodurre la stessa rapidità che ha nel passare da un sacchetto all’altro.

Lavorano in questa maniera per qualche minuto. Lovino si sforza di mantenere lo sguardo fisso sui prodotti; ma presto la sua attenzione devia sull’altro uomo. Questi è decisamente concentrato sul proprio lavoro: di tanto in tanto sbatte le ciglia e allunga lo sguardo verso il nastro così da calcolare quanto manchi alla fine. La mascherina che porta arriva a metà guancia; non lo ha notato prima perché i suoi capelli circondano il viso ed arrivano appena sotto la mascella. Questi sono di un castano diverso dal suo, più chiari, tendenti al rossiccio; se guarda con più attenzione può notare una forcina che tiene alcuni ciuffi laterali indietro. 

«Ecco qua!» Lo sente esclamare allegro, porgendogli l’ultima busta fatta.

Lovino si irrigidisce e, impacciato, la stringe. Sta per borbottare una qualche forma di ringraziamento, ma il cassiere è già tornato seduto alla sua postazione ed ha cliccato un qualche tasto sul touch screen che ha dato il via alla stampa di uno scontrino dalla lunghezza simile ad un rotolo di cartaigienica.

Egli aspetta che il rumore termini e lancia un’occhiata allo schermo illuminato della cassa: «Sono settecento euro e sessantatre centesimi»

Il gelo si diffonde nel corpo di Lovino e gli fa spalancare gli occhi. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa; ma il suo cervello è momentaneamente andato in stand-by, tanto che può sentire la musichetta di riavvio con tanto di trillo finale. Attende che simile processo termini e sembra che anche il cassiere stia facendo lo stesso.

Quando ha di nuovo controllo sul proprio corpo, ciò che voleva dire non è poi cambiato di tanto: «Come sarebbe a dire settecento euro?!» 

«Vuole che controlli?» domanda l’altro, strappando lo scontrino alla macchina e andando immediatamente al listino prezzi. Si schiarisce la voce, come se dovesse prepararsi alla sua scena madre: «Allora, abbiamo: dieci pacchi di penne rigate, dieci di fusilli, dieci di rigatoni, dodici confezioni di passata di pomodori, tre di pesto già preparato con buona pace della cucina genovese, dieci confezioni di carta igienica, nove di scottex— devo continuare?» 

Lovino si scopre senza parole. Per certi versi vorrebbe che il suo cervello si spegnesse e riaccendesse come in precedenza. Non succede, ma forse il suo silenzio prolungato riesce ad ingannare il cassiere che - ancora una volta - attende paziente una risposta che non arriva. 

«Preferisce pagare con carta o ha i contanti?» gli sente chiedere dopo un po’. Sta usando lo stesso tono di voce allegro di prima, tanto che per un attimo Lovino teme che sia la settima o l’ottava volta che sta ripetendogli la stessa domanda.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia: «Perché, secondo te, io esco con settecento euro spicci nel portafoglio?!»

«Ha buoni pasto?» incalza, allora, l’altro continuando a sorridergli.

“Oddio questo!” pensa portandosi una mano davanti al viso. Lovino ragiona sul fatto che le ipotesi su chi abbia davanti siano due: o si tratta di un sadico per eccellenza, il pinnacolo estremo della cattiveria umana; o di un perfetto rincoglionito che è vissuto fino ad ora sotto una roccia e che non ha la minima idea di cosa sia il sarcasmo o una domanda retorica.

«Non pagherò! Ma ti pare che pago?! Non c’ho i soldi nemmeno per piangere, figurati se ce li ho per tutta sta roba!» spiega, indicando prima le buste nel carrello, poi quelle ancora sulla cassa.

Il cassiere sbatte le ciglia, palesando poi una certa difficoltà attraverso la sua voce: «Devo avvisarla che, se non intende pagare, sono obbligato da vincoli contrattuali a chiamare le forze dell’ordine»

«Che paura» borbotta, allora, Lovino incrociando le braccia.

Silenzio. Il cassiere continua a guardarlo e, se non fosse per il suo respiro regolare, si potrebbe perfino credere che abbia smesso di funzionare. Magari, ora si rivelerà essere una macchina; magari tutto il supermercato altri non è che un teatrino dell’orrore o una pessima candid-camera pensata per alleviare lo stato di ansia e tensione dentro cui è piombata l’intera penisola da ormai una settimana.

«Intende, quindi, pagare o devo chiamare la polizia?» lo sente riprendere parlare dopo qualche istante di riflessione. 

Lovino alza gli occhi al cielo: «Buona fortuna a trovare qualcuno disposto a venire!» 

Si rinfila la giacca che, fino ad allora, ha tenuto sul manubrio del carrello e si gratta un poco l’angolo della bocca, spostando leggermente in alto la mascherina. Fa mente locale su quali altri supermercati conosce nella zona, ma la lista si rivela piuttosto corta - tanto da rimpiangere la chiusura del bangladino sotto casa sua.

Dovrebbe salutare il cassiere prima di andarsene - così, giusto per mantenere vivo un briciolo di educazione - e ringraziarlo per l’aiuto di prima con le buste, anche se quest’ultima cosa si è rivelata completamente inutile; ed, infatti, si gira verso di lui con un leggero rossore sulle guance.

Lo trova con in mano un telefono fisso con il filo che è caduto dall’alto come le maschere d’ossigeno degli aerei: «Pronto? Parlo con la polizia? Salve, mi chiamo Feliciano. Qui dove lavoro c’è questo tizio che si rifiuta di pagare settecento euro di fagioli, potrebbe venire qualcuno a–» 

« _Ma si scem?!_ » urla, avventandosi su di lui e strappandogli il telefono di mano. Tenta disperatamente di interrompere la chiamata; ma la cornetta si rivela un autentico cimelio del dopoguerra priva di un qualsivoglia tipo di pulsante o tasto. Dall’altro lato del telefono qualcuno continua a parlare, mandandolo ancora più nel panico. 

Già si vede in cella assieme a qualche gruppo di imbecilli che ha deciso, tempo addietro, nonostante l’ordinanza, di uscire per farsi un aperitivo. Immagina la sua routine in galera con questi che gli offrono bicchieri di spritz fatto in casa e parlano abilmente di come sta andando l’università. Non vuole finire così. Poi lui odia lo spritz.

Ad interrompere questo incubo ad occhi aperti è, di nuovo, il cassiere. Questi si protende verso l’alto e, afferrato il resto del telefono, preme un semplice pulsante che mette immediatamente a tacere la cornetta. 

Lovino continua a tenerla in mano e, dopo qualche secondo, la sente prendere ad emettere dei lunghi e continui “ _beep_ ”. La porge al cassiere; il quale, senza fretta, la riunisce con il resto del telefono. Questi torna poi a guardarlo, senza fare parola. I suoi occhi sono grandi, di un marroncino chiaro con qualche sfumatura di giallo dentro; Lovino realizza troppo tardi di essere caduto in uno stato di apnea nel fissarli.

Assieme a questa consapevolezza arriva anche quella che, nel tentativo di fermare quella chiamata alle forze dell’ordine, si è anche avvicinato troppo all’altro non rispettando la distanza consigliata. Arrossisce ed indietreggia, tornando vicino al carrello.

«Non lo fare mai più» dichiara, indicandolo con lo stesso fare arrabbiato che ha una madre quando deve rimproverare il figlio. 

Il cassiere sbatte le ciglia, come se -a suo modo- anche lui si stesse riprendendo da un'improvvisa afasia. Prende un lungo respiro e tenta di nuovo di parlare: «Quindi, carta o—»

«Non avrei settecento euro neanche vendendo casa, macchina, computer, mio nonno e me stesso al mercato nero!» lo interrompe ancora una volta Lovino; e prima che possa ripetersi la scenetta patetica di prima, ci tiene a fare chiarezza: «Non compro tutto, qualcosa la rimetto a posto!»

Non intende davvero rimettere tutta quella roba al proprio posto. È davvero troppa e butterebbe altro tempo prezioso al vento. Senza contare che ciò implicherebbe tornare tra gli scaffali e, con molte probabilità, ritrovare il commesso da prima - ora più che mai intenzionato a citare i classici del genere horror. D’altro canto, lasciare tutto come sta significherebbe derogare simile compito al cassiere lì davanti.

Lovino prende tempo, anche se ciò ormai significa sentire risuonare nella propria testa la frase preferita del commesso dell’orrore. Decide di iniziare a svuotare le buste. Tanto, si dice, se il fenomeno dei venti euro voleva fare qualcosa alla sua macchina ora avrà certamente finito. E poi conta di tornare in quel supermercato - dato che, fino ad ora, è l’unico con una fila gestibile da affrontare ( _solo due ore di attesa, uao! dei lampi!_ ) - vuoi che non lo ritrovi intento ad improvvisare quel nuovo lavoro al tempo dell’epidemia? Resta da appurare se il commesso dell’orrore lo lascerà entrare questa volta.

Svuota la prima busta e si affretta a riporre i pelati di troppo sullo scaffale più vicino. Sente lo sguardo del cassiere su di sé e questo rende i suoi movimenti ancor più frettolosi; è probabile che non sia quello il posto dove devono stare e che non gli stia dicendo nulla perché, anche lui, ormai, non vede l’ora che se ne vada. Lovino lo studia con la coda dell’occhio sistemare entrambi i gomiti sul nastro ed appoggiare la testa sulle mani rivolte verso l’alto. Sembra già rassegnato all’idea di passare l’ennesima mezz’ora all’insegna della noia.

Lovino morde il labbro inferiore, nervoso. Si sente una barzelletta su due gambe, al pari del matto di quartiere che scia sullo sterrato ed il tipo che porta a spasso il maiale che ha beccato su facebook. Perché è uscito di casa? Non poteva rimanere a casa? Perché non ha ancora imparato a fermare le pessime idee che gli passano per la testa?

«E poi i fagioli neanche mi piacciono!» si lascia sfuggire, sottovoce.

«Una buona notizia per la persona con cui dividi il bagno» commenta l’altro, da dietro il balcone.

Si gira a guardarlo, stordito; si chiede se quello sia sarcasmo o genuina stupidità. Decide di non indagare; anche se ciò non riesce a fermare l’ansia di giustificarsi in qualche modo per quello che sta facendo.

«Il più contavo di portarlo a mio nonno» spiega, continuando a riporre il contenuto dei sacchetti sullo stesso identico scaffale - ignorando la qualsivoglia provenienza originale dei prodotti o la logica secondo cui è stato organizzato il negozio. «Con questa quarantena è bloccato a casa e, dato che l’unica scusa che ho per andare girando è la spesa, pensavo di comprargli qualcosa e passare a trovarlo»

La scelta di focalizzarsi sulle _complesse_ meccaniche del movimento (prendi l’oggetto, passalo sull’altra mano ed appoggialo sul primo spazio libero) si deve quasi certamente allo sguardo del cassiere su di sé. Questi, infatti, reclina il capo leggermente di lato - come se leggermente confuso da simile affermazione: «E il “qualcosa” che intendi sarebbero venti e passa confezioni di fagioli in scatola?»

Sono rimaste effettivamente solo quelle sul nastro. Il cassiere guarda prima i barattoli e poi l’espressione stranita che Lovino ha messo sul volto. Ride un poco. Lovino si sente decisamente preso in giro da simile modo di fare.

«Senti, fa niente!» esclama, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Facciamo che- che me ne vado e- e vaffanculo! Neanche ci volevo venire qui oggi! Io sto benissimo a casa! Me la sto spassando alla grande! Non mi serve uscire, mangiare- vaffnculo, me la cavo benissimo da solo!»

E così dicendo lascia il tutto così com’è e si avvia fuori dal negozio. Fuori il cielo è plumbeo. Tra non molto verrà a piovere. Le previsioni meteo, tanto per cambiare, hanno sbagliato. Lovino si gratta nervoso i capelli: sarebbe dovuto rimanere nel letto. Ecco, quella era la scelta giusta da fare quella mattina: restare nel suo bel letto caldo, morbido, possibilmente con vicino una bella tazza di caffè nero. Merda, il caffè— Lovino si da dell’idiota. Ecco che cosa doveva assolutamente prendere. E che non ha preso. Come tutto il resto della spesa, del resto. Si colpisce la fronte con il palmo della mano. No, che non può tornare a casa: ha la dispensa vuota.

Dovrà per forza continuare il suo giro in macchina, passando in rassegna tutti i supermercati. Se è abbastanza fortunato quello con la fila che fa il giro del negozio tre volte è ancora aperto.

«Ehi, Ragazzo dei Fagioli» lo chiama qualcuno alle sue spalle. Lovino si gira, un po’ perché curioso di sapere chi sia l’ennesimo caso umano che la vita ha deciso di porre sulla sua strada e un po’ perché ora si sente davvero in vena di litigare. Davanti a lui, però, c’è il cassiere di prima. «Porta questo a tuo nonno»

Gli porge un sacchetto leggero e, appena Lovino lo prende, si affretta ad indietreggiare di qualche passo. Una volta raggiunta di nuovo la distanza di un metro e l’altro, si puntella un poco sulle scarpe. Forse ha freddo. Dopotutto ha addosso solo la divisa del negozio.

«I soldi puoi restituirmeli la prossima volta che verrai!» si affretta a spiegare. Sa che sta sorridendo sotto la sua maschera: i muscoli delle guance sono di nuovo tesi. Lo vede stringere un pugno e mostrarglielo, in un goffo tentativo di incoraggiamento. «Andrà tutto bene, vedrai! » 

«Feliciano! Dove diavolo sei andato a finire?» urla qualcuno dall’interno del negozio. Lovino potrebbe credere che sia il commesso di prima o una sottospecie di orco che dimora nel supermercato.

Il cassiere si volta verso il negozio e torna a guardarlo, agitato. Fa qualche passo indietro, già pronto a rientrare: «Devo andare! Al capo non piace che— salutami tuo nonno, eh!» 

E così facendo prende ad indietreggiare, prolungando fino alla nausea il proprio saluto con entrambe le mani. Lovino alza leggermente un sopracciglio: sembra l’altro quello ora incredibilmente impacciato.

«Ehi» lo chiama, alzando leggermente il mento. «Mi chiamo Lovino, non “Ragazzo dei Fagioli”»

Questi rimane a fissarlo per qualche istante. Fa per dire qualcosa ma viene, di nuovo, richiamato dalla stessa voce lugubre proveniente dal negozio: «Feliciano! Non è ancora arrivata la tua pausa! Torna subito dentro!»

Ancora più agitato di prima, l’altro riprende ad indietreggiare. Si sforza, però, di sorridergli da sotto la mascherina: «Va bene– allora: a presto, Lovino»

Sparisce dentro il negozio neanche un secondo dopo e Lovino rimane ad osservare la porta scorrevole per un tempo che gli appare infinito - forse, in attesa le sue ossa di Feliciano vengono esposte a mo di monito per tutti i cassieri che osano allontanarsi dalla propria postazione senza aver chiesto un permesso con almeno un anno di anticipo.

Lancia un’occhiata distratta al sacchetto che ora tiene nella sua mano sinistra. Decide di aprirlo, vinto dalla curiosità. Non c’è molto all’interno: due pacchi di pasta, una confezione di passata di pomodori, qualche scatoletta di tonno e persino un barattolo di fagioli. Gli viene da ridere. Quel tipo deve essere un vero idiota.

  
  
  
  


_“Ma visto che un po' del suo sangue scorre anche in te  
_ _Mi prenderò cura di lui per curarmi di te”_

“Mio fratello Alessandro” | Brunori Sas

**Author's Note:**

> che dire su questa shot se non che se becco un solo americano qua sotto a rompere le palle "gne gne sensitive topics gne gne" rompo la quarantena solo per prendere un aereo ed andare a menargli? _*coff*_ Intendo, buona festa dell'Unità. Avrei voluto scrivere qualcosa di storico per simile ricorrenza ma poi ho beccato [questo prompt](https://www.facebook.com/koogaisback/posts/679909016172512?__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARBU2Q06ybma7KjnVQep3emYKDdmEFglJNWcNVZ6OZ5oxmEvD6RhC0aL-hapk4oxSA1M0FSXh1UaHKvwXvNYPhTH-OXvmVwAHt3SkurUq2JDsGCbzh_0TZ_eiwrsXjUzGApyCTdws66-EdLUPUfeZHbwBddQmlzgailUCfn88zRb1NH9VWAzGoLwldT0uzkE9j5ieWx8Q0pCssnZ4kE8F_9I-tIPFjAjIeUaLMH0VbWubaWsjPaqCIUwICZBaixSf9E0WeHFrMTmFUA0ZNpyUrOvPd54eE8nRqvXS_tN7RpBFZWq20mNpRmcoKyNRgy6i576pYwVSyRSt2G5Hw4j&__tn__=H-R) e la mia immaginazione è stata completamente dirottata. Non ho molto da raccontare al riguardo. Grazie per averla letta e, mi raccomando, rimanete a casa!


End file.
